The parvovirus, KRV, is a member of an increasingly important group of small eukaryotic viruses. They contain a single stranded DNA molecule containing about 5000 nucleotides and two or three virion proteins. We have been studying the replication of this virus in the infected cell. We have isolated the viral specific RNAs, characterized them and used them in an erythrocyte translating system. We have studied the 5' DNA terminal protein characterizing it in an attempt to understand its function. We have also studied the relationship of the viral capsid proteins.